


【Futa！舞子x炯】Headcanon-L

by wuruko



Series: Psycho-Pass Headcanon [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuruko/pseuds/wuruko
Summary: ⚠️扶他舞子x炯 in 厨房⚠️舞子的眼睛已康复世界线
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Maiko Maya Stronskaya
Series: Psycho-Pass Headcanon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767670
Kudos: 3





	【Futa！舞子x炯】Headcanon-L

L=Location

这或许是有些难以启齿的、总会给人带来色情联想的身体缺陷。

舞子·迈雅·斯特隆斯卡娅拥有一般女性所没有的器官。

  
她在第一次约会的时候便对他说了，那时候的米哈伊尔张着嘴，红着脸，他俩已经快跌进床里去了，迈雅却咬着他的耳朵对他说：你看，我有这个，你还愿意和我在一起吗？

米哈伊尔倒是很诚实，他说：我不知道，我第一次遇到这种事……但随后他就抬起头，有些不好意思地说：我只是喜欢你。

现在迈雅躺在沙发上，看着自己的丈夫在厨房忙碌的背影——他还穿着有些土气的格子衬衫和浅色的毛衣，她的眼睛终于在前几天确定恢复了正常的视力。他俩的心情都很好，而医生对她说最近还得静养，于是米哈伊尔干脆连厨房都不让她靠近了。

小题大作。

迈雅微笑着，双脚在沙发靠垫上踩着愉快的拍子，浓汤咕噜咕噜地冒着泡，传来让人鼻子发痒的咸香。

啊呀，他又没把衬衫掖好。米哈伊尔的衬衫下摆随着他的动作微微晃动，她瞄到他的臀部被牛仔裤包得紧紧的，往下还有修长笔直的双腿，就算只是在切菜，却给人规规矩矩的感觉，仿佛是在执行什么长官的命令。

他长得可真好。

迈雅想着，眼珠子飘到上方又飘回来，接着蹦蹦跳跳地下了地。一部分的活力随着视力的恢复一起回到了她的身体里——当然，还有*那一部分精力*。

“舞子？……啊，汤还得再煮一会儿……”

趁他的话还没说完，迈雅就伸出手去，从后面环抱住米哈伊尔的腰，可能是灶台上正煮着的汤的影响，他的身体暖烘烘的。

“舞子……？”

迈雅就没听他说话，她的双手已经开始不安分地潜入了毛衣里面，隔着衬衫摩挲他的身体和皮肤，感受心脏的跳动和胸膛的起伏。

“等等、舞子你该不会想、”

“可我现在就想做嘛。”

“但是汤还没、”

“可以一边做一边煮啊。”

说这迈雅的手就往下伸进了米哈伊尔的裤子缝隙之中，玩乐似的掐了一把他的阴茎。他发出一声意料之中的惊喘，双手撑在灶台上，“舞、舞子、别……”  
他低声制止着，可情欲来了就无法抵挡，迈雅撒娇一般地将自己的身体紧贴在米哈伊尔的身上，故意用乳房去挤压他的下背部，她知道自己的丈夫就吃这套——她完全没猜错，年轻的监视官受不了这种刺激，他深吸一口气又缓缓吐出，舞子继续用手轻抚着他的下腹，现在只要她抬头看，就能看到他耳后连成一片的红晕。

能恢复视力真是太好了，这些年过去，他的反应远比她想象中要更加丰富、可爱。

“是的，我现在就想要，我想要操你，我想把我的阴茎放进你的身体里。想爱你，想全心全意地爱你。”  
她用自己的那个部件，蹭着米哈伊尔的大腿内侧——隔着她自己的裙子和他的牛仔裤，这情景在外人看来多多少少有些倒错的意味，但他们已经习惯了。

“我……我可能没准备好，我是说，没有完全准备好。”

也许你不会很舒服，他小声说。

“哎呀，那可没关系，把柜子里的橄榄油递给我吧。”

=

他发出一声又一声的呻吟，一声比一声来的高亢。他的双手扣住了灶台的边缘，裤子被退到了膝盖上十公分左右的位置，双腿微微弯下，尽量挺高自己结实紧俏的臀部用来迎合迈雅的身体，好能让她不觉得累。

就像是在骑马，舞子一边挺着腰一边想，她抚摸着丈夫紧实的腰，感受着先前已经体验过无数次的触感，但距离上一次亲眼见到，又是很久、很久的事情了。他就像是健壮、骄傲的马儿，但只会对她这么温顺。她知道米哈伊尔的大脑正在被一波波的快感洗刷，他喘着气，皱着姣好的眉毛，青金石般的眼眸此时因为情欲蒙上了一层雾气，每一次进出都让身体的颤抖多加了一分。迈雅清楚地知道该如何让他快乐，反过来也是一样，他们对彼此之间知根知底——虽然工作上的小秘密不能包括在内。

“舞子、舞子、”

他像幼儿一般抽泣着喊着她的名字，右手往后伸出来，牵住了迈雅的手。“我觉得、我快——”

明明没必要忍耐，他却总是这样，像是要征求同意似的，又像是想要更多的爱——他想和她一起去的，但最后还是没法好好承受住。迈雅回握了他的手以表示许可，没过多久米哈伊尔打着颤射了出来，他高潮的时候一如既往的安静，只有急促的呼吸声，无言的叫声，以及眼角渗出的泪水能证明这点。他的肢体马上开始经历高潮过后的放松，但是迈雅可不同意。

她更加猛烈地操他就像是对他的惩罚，每一下都捅到他的最深处。米哈伊尔没料到这个，他的精神还处于一种飘飘忽忽的状态，而下一秒他就被牢牢地钉在灶台边上了。

“等、啊、舞、舞子……舞子……慢、慢点、”

“亲爱的，你是那么的紧、”迈雅唱歌一般地说，“可不能让你一个人快活呀。”

还没等米哈伊尔回答，迈雅就把他操到头晕目眩，说不出话来。只有一些破碎的呜咽和啜泣接二连三的从他的喉咙里挤出。他被填满了、被自己的妻子填满了，光是这个事实就能让他痉挛着再射一次。他为迈雅这么想要他而感到愉悦，因此也对越来越粗暴的抽插欣然接受了。

“啊、啊！”

年轻的监视官终于抑制不住发出粘腻而甜蜜的叫声，他的后穴将迈雅搅得更紧了。

“亲爱的、我想——”

我想射在里面，可以吗？  
他听到了她的话，几乎是没有犹豫地点头了。

迈雅总在这种时候思索着，如果米哈伊尔有子宫的话，结果会如何呢？也许和现在没有任何差别，又或者他们已经生了好几个小孩，要知道，迈雅可忍不住不操他。

最后他俩气喘吁吁地站在厨房里，橱柜上有不少米哈伊尔射出来的精液。他稍一冷静下来，看到这个就又露出羞耻和想哭的表情了。

哎，这有什么嘛，反正都是在家里。

看见他无所适从的神情，迈雅觉得有些好笑。她上前一步，挽起自己丈夫的胳膊，“所以……你还想不想继续炖汤了？”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 我现在就要看他俩生小孩！！！一客厅的小毛子！！！！啊！！！！！！！


End file.
